Motoharu Kikkawa
The Sapphire Arrow Dragon - Motoharu's official nickname Motoharu Kikkawa is Motonari Mori's second child. She is Takakage Kobayakawa's older sister, Takamoto Mori's younger sister, and Terumoto Mori's niece. She is also the latest reincarnation of one of Ozma and Salem's daughters, particularly the youngest of the four. She later became the latest incarnation of Ozma after Oscar Pine suffered a horrible accident that rendered him unable to fight. She is one of the main protagonists in Samurai Warriors Crossroads and is one of the main protagonists in Mother Knows Best. However, she is considered as the main character, along with Hiroie Kikkawa, overall. In Crossroads 2, she serves as one of the party members of Yoshiaki's crew, along with Masamune and Kojuro. Since the World of Sekirei arc, she's been demoted to a support character though she is a major character in the Crossroads universe. She later returned briefly as one of the main protagonists of the Cross Blade arc, which is her final appearance to date until the war. She is currently a recurring character in the Crossroads universe as well as one of the main protagonists. She is also the leader of the Crossroads crew, a team designated to travel through the multiverse. Her alias is Kimberlyn MacArthur Description * "A woman who combines bravery with happiness. Known as one of the Three Mori Arrows, Motoharu's dream is to make people smile and lift their spirits. Even if she risks her entire life achieving said goal." Appearance Motoharu is a middle aged, well endowed woman, with some signs of muscle, notably on her stomach, with long black hair, black eyes, and a innocent complexion. She wears a blue and grey shirt with a dark blue coat, black gloves, black pants, dark blue stilettos, and a butterfly pattern around her coat. In the Truth of Cross arc, she wore a dark blue hoodie coat with a black dress shirt, black military pants and boots, and gloves. Her hair is now cut halfway, sporting a shorter yet long look. She still retains her known curls, only that her hair is in a low ponytail. It's a modified variation of her second look. During her adventures into Atlas, she takes a page from Nero's book and wore, for a short time, a dark blue hooded jacket, a tattered black-grey shirt with a blue butterfly on it, and black cargo pants with dark blue sneakers. After being the next incarnation of Ozma, she took a big page from Ozma's original appearance and wore a messy Royal Blue tunic with a dark purple butterfly pattern on the tunic, a dark grey undershirt, long black formal pants and dark blue sneakers with white soles on them. She also wore a black scarf to cover her mouth on some occasions though it's likely to be tucked under her shirt due to her size. On top, she also wore a set of silver armor with a dark blue butterfly pattern on her chestplate. Because of her being the latest incarnation of Ozma, her entire physical appearance has changed to be similar to Ozma's original life. Her hair is now messy with her ponytail still present, along with black eyes, a scar on her right eye, and a delicate complexion. Her current look now focuses on an adventurous approach with a short sleeved dark blue jacket, a white sleeveless shirt along with a black dragon design on the front, black cargo pants, black boots, and a silver sash around her waist. She no longer has a scar on her right eye as it was healed completely. Personality Despite looking mature for her age (Her official age was 43), Motoharu is an happy go lucky young woman who loves to make people happy, regardless of the mood. Sometimes, she would use her intellect to get out of situations or make peace with the enemy. This is evident when she actually managed to calm down Medhi, who snapped upon hearing her mother's supposedly true intentions, and managed to make amends between both of them. And while Medhi is annoyed at Haru's positive, kind attitude, she was grateful that Haru managed to help her overcome her overbearing mother, who was actually cursed by a staff. Her hand to hand combat, however, is considered as a weak point to her skills. Despite that, she uses it if the enemy tries to kill her friends, father and brothers. This was further evident in Motonari's story, where she disarms a rifleman trying to kill her father. She eventually improved on her hand to hand combat skills over time. Her unpredictability is her strong suit, and her best tactic of all. Haru would often come up with dangerous, stupid and time consuming ideas that, to the surprise of many, always work. A big example would be her plan to distract Cordovin in order for Yukimura to stop Team RWBY from destroying her mecha. The plan not only worked but also gained Cordovin's respect for the former since she came up with a bad idea, by Suzaku's standards, that surprisingly worked in her favor. She is, shockingly, intelligent and smart, When she acts serious, she provides useful info and clever strategies for the Mori clan, even if she outright denies it. Nuwa is rather impressed, and annoyed, that Haru rarely uses her gifted intelligence. Motonari stated that Motoharu acts serious when she wants to, rather than using it on a daily basis, mainly due to her learning about the positives of life itself. One notable moment is where she successfully pretended to get killed by Cinder Fall, which made Suzaku gain new powers in the Battle of Haven Academy. Another example would be the fact that Raven was outright shocked that Haru knew of another way to cure Salem. This rare gift of intelligence rather amazes and shocks the entire crew since she rarely lets them know about the gift, which led to the Ace-Ops team to join the crew permanently as a result. Another of Haru's strong points is her resilience. She can withstand a lot of damage, even DYING is nothing to her. Even after she gets beaten up by a couple of people, including Yang, she doesn't let that affect her as long as she keeps on making people smile. Her one goal. This often makes dying, at least to her, slower due to her health. But despite all of her strong points, she has some weaknesses though it doesn't affect her that much. Haru is easily emotional. She would often cry in situations that even she can relate to, even the most simple things due to how much love and care she put into the stuff she does. She also gets upset easily when her friends and family insult her, regardless if it's accidental. She also has a soft spot to those that are emotionally vulnerable. She is often clumsy, possibly hindering her progress if she's not careful. Hua Xiong is surprised that Haru outlasted his assault without breaking a sweat, only for her to trip over her shoes and fall down, spraining her ankle. She's often called the HP of the crew due to her clumsiness and how she manages to break a bone almost every time she gets into a fight. Her childlike innocence can make her naive and oblivious to pretty much everything, including her own sex appeal, which made Kazehana surprised and impressed at her looks, even though they look identical. Example being when Medhi's mother was disgusted at her attitude, calling her out for not having a backbone. To the former's annoyance, she wasn't actually listening as she gave Mamako a much needed present before heading off. Nobumasa once joked that she had the attention span of a goldfish. Like Deng and, later on, Nobumasa, Haru is a chick magnet. Unlike Deng, however, Haru learned how to embrace being the one to start a harem, even if she regrets it. Case in point, she was forced to run away from her admirers upon discovering that it's Valentines Day. As a result of her being herself, this played a major role into helping Freya Schnee, Weiss and Winter's mother, to cope with her loss and despair. This also played into big effect during her time in the world of Okaasan Online, where she not only managed to win over Mamako and Wise, but also, she managed to defrost Medhi, who already had a lot of problems on her mind at that time. Another of her weak points is her unexpected admiration towards women in regards to sex appeal. In one of the sub-stages in Warriors Orochi 5, Zhang He is easily freaked out by Haru's admiration towards Wang Yi, who had nothing to do with the latest 'babe hunt' set up by Magoichi Saika. She also has a habit of drooling and getting a nosebleed, as shown when she saw Xiang-Ying wearing her night gear. While that ended up with her getting hit by a potplant, it shows that Haru is just as perverted as what people claim to tell. Her interactions reveal that Haru loves doing what's best for everybody, putting a smile on anyone's faces. She loves making people smile, regardless of the mood, after she was told by her mother, Lady Myokyu, to make people happy. She also knows that she would go to great lengths to put a smile on people's faces. Despite people's concerns and worries, Haru knows about their concerns and does her best to cheer people up, even if people were upset about her way of raising morale (Putting her life on her line for their sake). Although, as mentioned above, she is a happy go-lucky young woman, it doesn't mean that Haru can't get angry. There were six examples of this. One was where Dosan revealed his true intentions and betrayed the Crossroads crew for siding with Nobunaga. Second was where Cinder killed Pyrrha and gloated about it, one was where Seiros had the audacity to use Nobumasa as Sothis' vessel (Even though she failed), one is where Musubi brutalized her mother, Lady Myokyu, due to her being similar to Takami Sahashi, the mother of her late Ashikabi, Muneshige betraying the group for selfish reasons, and Tyrian being that close to killing Clover Ebi. Because of this, Haru is far from being completely happy and optimistic. However, she informs the crew that she would find some way to achieve inner peace. This ended up making her a new form, called the Judgement Warrior, a form that Haru doesn't use unless she reaches her breaking point. She is often uncomfortable with how she deals talking to people, women in particular. In one of her interactions with Liu Shan, Haru admits that she's nervous talking to strong, confident women, like Nuwa, Xingcai, Erza Scarlet and others. She hopes that she could becoming more confident one day. This was evident during her time in Atlas when she froze on speaking to one of the members of the Ace-Ops squad, notably Elm Ederne, who accidentally broke all the bones on her right hand by shaking it so hard. She also went silent upon getting a stern lecture from Winter Schnee after she accidentally ran Ruby over with her mechanical go-kart during her time in Beacon. Another incident was where Xiang-Ying thought she was an enemy during their first encounter. She has a good relationship with a lot of people she met, especially Yukimura Sanada, Suzaku Vermillion and Sun Deng, three of her closest friends. At times, Suzaku gets annoyed, and sometimes frustrated, at Haru's decisions and planning, mainly because her high IQ either angers him due to him not understanding her way of thinking or he's enraged upon listening what she would do that makes him against it. However, it appears that Suzaku is jealous of her happy nature and optimistic personality, to the point that he felt envious of how she was able to handle the enemy threat with patience from time to time, which led to him harboring feelings for her since she's a prime example of the light shining throughout the darkness. Due to her experiences with war and her knowledge about it, Haru knows that there's no happy endings in spite of her optimistic personality. She knows that sacrifices are necessary to provide a better future and a happier one. It's probably why Haru approved of Ironwood shutting off Mantle from the rest of the world. Story Samurai Warriors Crossroads Motoharu's story (TO BE ADDED) Rise of the Mori clan - Itsukushima (TO BE ADDED) Conquest of Kyushu (TO BE ADDED) Two Sides, One Outcome (TO BE ADDED) Death Haru succeeds in surpassing Yukimura in terms of skill, but her wounds were too great for immediate recovery. Despite Hidetada's protests, Haru decided not to recover and started walking. Warriors Orochi Due to the time distortion, Haru, along with the Crossroads newcomers, were separated. In Samurai's 1st stage, Battle of Kuzegawa, she, along with her son Hiroie, suddenly appears to help Toyohisa, Zhang Chunhua and Fa Zheng deal with Da Ji and the Orochi army. After rescuing Xiaoqiao, Haru tags along for the ride. Light Novel In the light novel, Haru's story stays the same except that she survived her historical death in Kyushu. Part 1: Life in the Multiverse RWBY (Crossroads) Vol 1 (TO BE ADDED) Vol 2 (TO BE ADDED Vol 3 (TO BE ADDED) Vol 4 Some time after the Fall of Beach, Haru was invited to attend a charity ball in Atlas. Vol 5 Even though Haru didn't meet Team RWBY due to the time distortion, she suddenly appears at Vol 5 to support Raven and her clan. (TO BE ADDED) High School of the Dead (TO BE ADDED) Ousama Game Finding help Sometime after, Motonaga was struck with a full on hayfever. Defense of Athel Loren Haru was among the many White Fang members sent to defend the city of Athel Loren, who was under attack by the Vale-Atlas army, led by General Ironwood. The Trial of Muneshige Tachibana Having known before hand that Muneshige Tachibana, one of Haru's closest friends, will betray her, Suzaku Vermilion and her friends, Haru investigated his true intentions. Alicization Crisis (TO BE ADDED) World of Sekirei (TO BE ADDED) Truth of Cross Motoharu was forced out of retirement to travel to the World of Cross Ange after hearing of another time distortion. Now brandishing a M1911 Handgun and a Pump Action Shotgun, Haru sets out to find out the cause of the distortion. Part 2: The Bloodlines/Crossroads Civil War RWBY Volume 6 Sometime during the civil war, Haru was sent to join with the heroes. Discovering the Truth While on their way to Atlas, they were under attack by the Grimm, which made Team JNR separated with the others. Tensions As a result of Haru becoming the youngest daughter of Salem and Ozma, tensions arose. Without thinking, Qrow immediately confronted Haru about why she kept it a secret. Haru herself had no idea she was an incarnation of one of her children. Part 3: Post War Okasaan Online Meeting Mamako Despite Hiroie and Suzaku's protests, the latter because he didn't want to see Kirito again, Haru decides to play the newest MMO game that was handed to her by Shiraise. What they didn't expect is that they somehow appeared at the wrong time due to the game being in development. Hiroie and, for once, Suzaku, immediately scolded her on playing a game without even checking Haru's Resolve Even though Medhi was annoyed at her antics, Haru was insistent that she should at least talk it out with her mother. RWBY Volume 7 Arriving at Atlas Haru and the rest of the crew arrived not long after Team RWBY's arrival. Terumasa's new plan While the crew argued if Ironwood's plan is a good one, Terumasa came up with an alternative: Go into a temporary alliance with Team RWBY. For once, Zhi and Suzaku were concerned about his idea since they were, or as Zhi said, "Dealing with the Devil". Seeing that Terumasa had a good idea, Haru decided to follow along with Ironwood's plan and form an alliance with Team RWBY. Despite Suzaku's worries, Haru assured that they won't know about their true motives. Becoming Professor Ozpin Due to Suzaku injuring Oscar by accident, Professor Ozpin used it as an opportunity to jump out of Oscar's body to Haru's, seeing that she came up with a plan that would work An alliance with Ironwood Seeing that Ironwood has a plan that is a better one than Terumasa's, Haru decided to form an permanent alliance with him. Ice Cream While in her father's ice cream shop, Haru decided to make the perfect unmelting ice cream. Using a fragment of the Relic of Knowledge, Haru discovers that The Decision to Block off Mantle Seeing that Tyrian and Watts have already made their presence known, Haru decided that the best option would be to block off Mantle from the rest of the world in hopes of protecting it from Salem in case if she and the rest of her forces arrive. Nora was far from happy about this as she sees it as oppression. Haru is impressed at Nora for taking an assertive approach so she simply decided to let her decide the fate of Mantle, to everyone's shock. Invited to a Dinner Party As part of Ironwood's plan, Haru is sent to act as a peace negotiator. History Repeats Itself (TO BE ADDED) Left with no other Options Realizing that the heroes have basically lied and hid the real truth from Ironwood, Haru decides to convince him into joining the crew. At first, Ironwood was skeptical, but then, Haru found some evidence that can help her prove that Team RWBY (Excluding Weiss) don't trust him as much as he doesn't trust them. A Cruel Euology Before Ironwood can say something, Haru Taking the Blame As Clover died in her arms, Haru, getting used to death, decides to turn herself in to fulfill Clover's dream. Death (TO BE ADDED) Cutting ties with Jaune, Nora and Ren (TO BE ADDED) City Hunter Two Separate realities (TO BE ADDED) Other Appearances Death Battle She makes an appearance in Death Battle against Shinya Kougami from Psycho-Pass. Relationships Samurai Warriors * Motonari Mori - She loves her father dearly. * Lady Myokyu - Like Motonari, she loves her mother. * Takamoto Mori - ? * Takakage Kobayakawa - Being the older sister to him, she sees him * Hiroie Kikkawa * Nobunaga Oda * Hideyoshi Toyotomi * Nene * Yukimura Sanada - Is basically Motoharu's most trusted ally, even after Dosan Saito and Muneshige Tachibana's betrayal. * Ina * Hidetada Tokugawa Dynasty Warriors * Sun Deng Warriors Orochi * Nuwa RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna - Blake sees Haru as a highly optimistic idiot. * Yang Xiao Long - Similar to Deng's relationship, Haru doesn't approve of Yang's attempts to protect Ruby Rose. However, it turns out that Yang hates Haru for being similar to both Summer and Raven in terms of personality. * James Ironwood: * Raven Branwen - Arguably one of the few characters that hasn't either resent her or killed her yet. Haru knows how it feels to risk everything for your loved ones. * Salem - Prior to the reveal of Haru being the reincarnation of one of Salem's children, she is curious to see how she acts given that she found out, by Tyrian, about all of her life. It went full circle during their time at Atlas, when Haru became the latest incarnation of Professor Ozpin. * Cinder Fall - She hates her for killing Pyrrha * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkyrie - Haru is amazed at Nora * Pyrrha Nikos - After Pyrrha was killed by Cinder, Haru feels guilty over her death. * Lie Ren * Roman Torchwick * Qrow Branwen * Taiyang Xiao Long Other * Suzaku Vermillion - Their relationship is nothing more but a perfect couple (Suzaku and his strength, Haru and her charisma). Suzaku grew to admire her for her bravery (Although he's annoyed at her own stupidity), charisma, and her cute factor, something Motonari teases him about to no end. * Dawn Vermillion - ? Power and Abilities Power Level While Haru is not as strong as the majority of characters like Sun Deng and Suzaku Vermillion, it's her quick approach that makes up for it. Forms * Judgement Warrior - Haru's strongest form In Judgement Warrior, Haru can gain access to an assortment of weapons. She can also activate Clarity, which acts as a power boost. While in Clarity, Haru gains access to some moves. So far, she only has Akitsu, Yukimura, Pyrrha, Tanjiro, Ryo Saeba, Xiang-Ying and Clover Ebi as part of her Clairty technique. Theme Song * Sapphire Dragon - Motoharu's official theme Voice Actors * Aki Toyosaki - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 5, Dengeki Bunko Crossing Void (Japanese) * Taylor McNee - Samurai Warriors Crossroads, Death Battle (English) Reception The alternate Motoharu Kikkawa has been positively received though she was criticized for the same reasons as Sun Deng and Jun. Trivia * Motoharu Kikkawa may look similar to Kazehana from Sekirei with the only differences are her hair, clothes and eye colour. Personality wise, however, she is often compared to or at least a female version of Yusuke Godai from Kamen Rider Kuuga due to sharing his traits. Even her Judgement Warrior form takes notes from Kuuga Ultimate. She is also similar to both Michael J. Caboose from Red vs. Blue and Spongebob Squarepants. The former due to her childlike innocence and the latter due to her smile. According to the writer, she actually watched Kamen Rider Kuuga while planning the basis for the character. She said that she wanted to make the Yin to the Yang, referencing to Sun Deng, who is the complete opposite of Haru. Some of Motoharu's intro animations were inspired by Kamen Rider Kuuga, especially his signature thumbs up. *Haru's IQ is, shockingly, 250. Ten more than Dr. Emily Grey *Haru has the highest health in the game, akin to her resilience. *Her alias, Kimberlyn MacArthur, is a reference to her initials, which is MK, but switched around. *Aside from Deng, Haru has the most death count overall in both universes. She has died at least eight times (Technically nine if you count Professor Ozpin taking over her body after the Atlas arc) *Motoharu shares the same English VA with Penny Polendina from RWBY. *Haru is currently the only Crossroads character to retire after a set period. *With the transition between game engines, in Crossroads 2, her face was modeled after Kayoko Shibata, who is known as the actress who played Matsuri Tatsumi from Rescue Squad GoGoFive. *Haru's latest outfit is a mix of The Woman of the Beginning's clothes from Kamen Rider Gaim and Yusuke Godai's attire from Kamen Rider Kuuga.